


A Knack of Making Women Know

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [15]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drunk kiss, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Romance, Short, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: After a party with Stevie Nicks fills Misty with liquid courage, she clumsily approaches Cordelia.





	A Knack of Making Women Know

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble prompt, a drunk Foxxay kiss.

"Looking back so long ago  
You had a knack, a knack of making women know." -Fleetwood Mac, "Isn't It Midnight"

...

“I thought you said you were sober!” Cordelia's eyes fluttered wide as her brigade of witches stumbled into the academy behind one Stevie Nicks, some yawning, some belching. Misty clung to Stevie's arm and giggled like an idiot all the way. Her blue eyes were bright and bloodshot, her face flushed, her hair a mess. “What did you do to them?” 

“I didn't  _ do  _ anything. They're all adults.” Stevie flashed a smile. “I am sober. I can't speak for the rest of them. But they're all safe, and none of them did anything illegal--well, except for Madison, but I really did try to stop her.” 

Madison burst out in a crackling fit. “She did! She tried really hard! Try being the one in the club who has their grandma dragging them off the coke lines… Good fight, there, gramps.” 

“Hey…” Misty held up one slow, trembling hand. “You… You better be nice to Stevie. Getcher ass kicked, Hollywood. May be drunk as a skunk, but I can still…” She dragged her speech off into a long, unintelligible slur and held up a fist, but as she tried to slip out from under Stevie's arm, she stumbled and almost fell to her knees. 

Stevie caught her by the waist. “Careful, there, cowgirl. Let's get you up to bed.” 

“How much did she drink?” Cordelia tried to push the annoyance out of her voice. Misty had wanted to go out with Stevie for her birthday--and she had wanted Cordelia to come, too. Cordelia stayed behind for the coven. She knew she should have gone with them if she wanted to keep up with what happened. 

“Enough.” Misty was drooling and her nose running. She pawed at it with the back of one hand. “Now, darling, remember? We talked about that thing you were going to do?” Stevie prompted Misty.

Misty broke off of her arm and stumbled over toward the staircase, but then she doubled back, blinking blearily. “Right! Liquid courage!” She grinned from ear to ear as the rest of the girls began to titter with giggles. Cordelia’s gaze moved from their faces back to Misty. Her legs fumbled underneath her as she staggered and remained unsteadily upright. Catching Stevie by the elbow, Misty whirled her around. 

Stevie had only a moment to portray an expression Cordelia thought she was incapable of, some mixture of astonishment and confusion and horrified realization, before Misty dragged her into an open-mouthed kiss. 

Everyone ogled for a long moment. Zoe made a thin sound in the back of her throat. Queenie gasped, “Girl--” but she couldn't finish the sentence. Stevie's hands floundered in the air for a moment in confusion while Misty clutched the front of her blouse. 

Madison was the first to act. Seizing Misty by the back of her dress, she dragged her away from Stevie. “You were supposed to kiss  _ Cordelia, _ you idiot! None of us want to watch you make out with Loretta Lynn!” 

Misty blinked a few times in shock, lifting her azure eyes to Stevie’s. “Holy crap on a cracker. Y’all got the same color eyes.” 

“Is that so?” Stevie deadpanned, wiping around her mouth with her hand. “You missed your mark. Try again.” 

Misty turned and grabbed Cordelia by the waist. Cordelia braced a hand on Misty’s shoulder. “Hey--no, you’re drunk. You need to go to bed. This isn’t what you want.” She tried to swallow the floundering of her heart in her throat, but it refused to sink back down into her stomach. 

Waving a hand, Madison shook her head. “Believe me, it’s what she wants! She hasn’t shut up about it for--” As Cordelia looked away, Misty took her shot and lunged for her with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss wrapping around her lips. 

The kiss caught her off-guard. Misty’s hands moved up into her hair and scraped short fingernails across her scalp. Cordelia’s hands drew into fists in Misty’s clothing. All of her blood rushed into her ears, so she didn’t hear the girls begin to hoot with glee, and with her eyes closed, she didn’t see as Stevie shepherded the audience away from them, leaving them in privacy as Misty pushed Cordelia back against the wall. Their tongues tangled in Cordelia’s mouth like strings forming a knot, and as she pulled away, Misty’s bloodshot eyes sparkled with mirth. “Made the mark that time.” 

“You sure did.” Cordelia’s breathless voice elicited a low, dark chuckle from Misty. 

“You like it?” 

“I did.” 

“Again?” 

Cordelia braced a hand on her chest. “Tomorrow,” she instructed firmly, “when you’re sober. And not a moment sooner.” Misty grinned, bobbing her head in agreement. 

 


End file.
